James Hudson (Clone) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Guardian (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Department H (Toronto) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government operative | Education = | Origin = Synthoid clone of James MacDonald Hudson | PlaceOfBirth = Department H (Toronto) | Creators = Steve Seagle; Scott Clark | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 #143 | HistoryText = Department H needed a leader they could control for their new version of Alpha Flight. They had Dr Horatio Huxley create a highly advanced enhanced semi-organic synthoid replica of the original James MacDonald Hudson. Due to the real Hudson's current cyborg physiology, Huxley was only able to create a nineteen-year-old duplicate. The replica then had memories copied from the original uploaded into his brain, although they were incomplete, fractured and some were false memories to provoke loyalty to the Department. "James" found himself having nightmares due to his fractured memories, including one wherein he battled Wolverine and was stabbed through the chest. The clone was told he was the original Hudson but had been through a reverse-aging process to remove the alien technology from his body. Department H claimed there were complications which is why he was so young and had fractured memories. He was then placed in charge of the recently re-formed Alpha Flight and re-united with his "wife" Heather. Her relationship with her was bewildering for him. She was considerably older than him, but he found her to be very attractive. His second-hand-memories told him that they were married, but he had no real memory of either dating or marrying her. He wanted to get to know her and asked her if they could date first. At the same time, James was courted by the flirtatious Murmur, who ended an intimate conversation by kissing him on the lips. Right in front of Heather. The confused young man found himself in the uncomfortable position of leading a neophyte group with fellow member Puck often taking command. As well, he had the dictatorial director, General Clarke constantly scrutinizing him and placing pressure on him. Clarke soon perished and was replaced by the more moderate Mr. Gentry who placed more confidence in James. James began to grow into the role but was soon confronted by the original James Hudson. Although the two first conflicted, they worked together to defeat the new Weapon X. The two Macs, along with two separate versions of Alpha Flight convened at Department H where it was later revealed that the younger Mac was the duplicate. When the two teams combined, the younger Mac took up leadership of Beta Flight under the guise of Vindicator while the older Mac kept the Guardian name and Heather retired from active super-heroing. Then both Macs were kidnapped by the criminal organization know as A.I.M. Wolverine and Alpha Flight infiltrated the facility where the Macs (and a seemingly resurrected Snowbird) being kept. During the escape "James" took control of an AIM battlesuit. During a battle against AIM agents, the suit was damaged and exploded, killing him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Guardian's Battle-suit: Hudson used a variation of the original Guardian's armor which possessed a variety of abilities: *Protective forcefield *Supersonic flight *The ability to let gravity propel the suit at a high speed. The visual effect is confusable with teleportation and/or cloaking. *concussive electromagnetic beams. These were originally designed to bore through rock. *Attract and repel objects using magnetism *Limited ability to generate and control plasma, often in the form of a funnel or vortex *Able to interface with computers *Strength augmentation to lift approximately 5 tons *Advanced sensors | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Vindicator * http://marvel.com/universe/Guardian_%28James_Hudson%29 }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Force Field Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Leaders Category:Clones of James Hudson Category:Clones Created by Horatio Huxley